


Once In A Lifetime

by teamchasez



Category: NASCAR - Fandom, NASCAR RPF, Tony Stewart - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: Tony Stewart knows he’s found the one for him. But proposing always sounds easy on paper. But he’s not about to pass up this opportunity.





	Once In A Lifetime

“Where are we going?” Andrea Reeves asked when her boyfriend, Tony Stewart called her.

“It’s a surprise,” Tony smiled into the phone. He was excited and nervous at the same time, if that was even possible. He just wanted everything to right.

“Okay, what are we doing and what’s the occasion?” Andrea asked as she went into her closet searching for something to wear.

“Also a surprise.”

“Tony,” Andrea drew his name out, pouting. “How am I supposed to know what to wear?”

“You can come naked if you want,” Tony grinned. “I can see you riding shotgun, naked as the day you were born,” he closed his eyes as the image popped into his head. “Oh yeah, wearing nothing but a seat belt and a smile.”

“Well if I’m going naked, mister, so are you. I don’t want you do be overdressed,” Andrea pushed her clothes down the rod, sighing when nothing popped out at her.

Tony frowned. “What’s wrong baby?”

“Trying to find something to wear.”

“Babe, you’ll look great in anything,” Tony told her. He felt sorry for her and decided to help her out a little. “Alright, you don’t have to get too dressed up, but get dressed up.”

Andrea groaned. “Tony, that doesn’t help me one bit!”

“Sorry babe,” Tony chuckled. “I don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“Alright, well if you’re gonna pick me up at seven, then I need to jump in the shower and get ready. So if I get off the phone now,” she twisted her arm around, looking at the watch donning her left hand. “I might be ready by 7:30.”

“Alright, I’ll let you go to get ready. I’ll be there to pick you up in a couple hours,” Tony said. “I love you baby.”

“I love you too,” Andrea smiled and let the phone fall from her ear. Pressing the off button, she tossed it on her bed. She quickly took a shower, making sure to shower her legs and pubic area. ‘How embarrassing would it be if he ran his hands over his legs and they were stubbly like his face?’ She shuddered at the thought. 

After drying off, she grabbed the bottle of Japanese Cherry Blossom body lotion. Applying the cream she grinned, imagining Tony’s hands running over her legs now. ‘Smooth like a baby’s bottom.’ Going to her bureau, she dug in the top drawer, pulling out a black lace bra with matching panties, slipping them on.

“Maybe I should just go like this,” she said out loud as she looked in the mirror, glad that she decided to lie outside for a couple hours, giving her skin a nice tan glow going. “What should I wear, Jackson?” she asked her German Shepard. He was lying at the foot of her bed, head on his paws, watching her. When he heard his name, he lifted his head, tilting it to one side. She laughed. “Well you ain’t not help either.”

She went back to her closet, sifting through her clothes again. She needed to go shopping. Maybe she’d go this weekend. She’d grab her best friend, Rachel and make a day in Charlotte. She filed the information away in the back of her mind to call her tomorrow and set up plans. Her hand touched a soft little black dress and she pushed clothes away from it to get a better looked it.

“I have worn this in awhile. I wonder if it still fits,” she mumbled to herself as she took the dress off the hanger and slipped it down over her curves. She looked in the mirror, a grin slowly gracing her features. It hugged against her every curve. She turned around and grinned. The dress made her ass look great. “What do you think, Jackson?”

Jackson wagged his tail against the bedspread, keeping his head on his paws.

“I think so too,” she smiled and went to her jewelry box. She grabbed the diamond platinum drop earrings that Tony had given her last year on their anniversary. They were expensive she that, but Tony never divulged the amount. She put them on and grabbed the matching necklace, shaking her head as she remembered how much hell she gave Tony when he presented her with the box for her birthday.

“I should have probably done by hair first,” she sighed and moved to the bathroom, leaving her jewelry on. She swept her hair up on top of her head, clipping it in place, allowing a few curls to fall down and frame her face. “Make up,” she murmured, grabbed her makeup case. “I’m really doing this ass backwards,” she mumbled as she grabbed the black eyeliner.

She jumped when Jackson started barked, cursing as the eyeliner made a stray line. She heard her dog fumbled down the stairs and his claws clang against the kitchen floor.

“Hey you, where’s mommy at?”

“Oh no…” Andrea groaned, hearing Tony. “It can’t be seven yet!”

“Andi, baby, you ready?” Tony knocked on the door to her bedroom, poking his head.

“Is it seven already?” She asked finishing the eye shadow, then grabbed her mascara.

“It’s about ten til, I’m early,” he opened the door. “Wow, I expected this to be a mess, either you found something to wear the first time, or you’ve taken my advice and you’re going naked.”

Andrea didn’t answer him as she grabbed her perfume, rubbing it on her wrists then on her neck. She gave herself one last look in the mirror. Satisfied she walked from the bathroom.

“Wow…”

“You like it?” Andrea did a small turn.

“I love it,” Tony smiled, pulling her into his arms, kissing her softly. “You look beautiful.” He leaned back and grinned. “I was hoping you’d be naked, though.”

Andrea slapped his chest before stepping from his arms. “Maybe you’ll get lucky tonight.” She slipped on the black high heeled sandals that strapped around her ankles and grabbed her black clutch purse from the dresser. “Alright, I’m ready,” she looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table and grinned. “And it’s now seven. I’m on time.”

“First time for everything,” Tony laughed. “Well let’s not wait any longer.” He held out his arm,” Shall we, my lady?”

“Let’s” Andrea smiled, tucking her arm through his and they walked from the house together.

*

“Close your eyes,” Tony told her as they got closer to the destination.

“Alright,” Andrea smiled, closing her eyes, wondering were he was taking her. She felt butterflies fly in her stomach when she felt the Tahoe slow to a stop and Tony turn the motor off. “Can I open my eyes now?”

“Nope, keep them closed,” Tony climbed from the vehicle, running around the front to the passenger side door. “They better still be closed.”

Andrea laughed softly, “They are.” She undid her seat buckle and Tony took her hand, helping her out. “Where are we?” She asked noticing the quiet. She knew they didn’t drive very far, so they couldn’t have been in town. She had no idea where they were.

“You’ll find out in a minute,” Tony shut the door, leading her slowly down the walk. He hoped she loved his surprise. He had spent weeks thinking it up and all day working on it.

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” Andrea clutched his hand as she stepped wrong.

“Whoa,” Tony put a hand on his waist studying her. “Would definitely ruin the surprise if you broke your ankle and I still wouldn’t let you open your eyes.”

“Well if I could open my eyes, I could see where I’m going and I wouldn’t get hurt,” Andrea sassed.

“I can’t,” Tony told her again. “I know what I’ll do,” he swung her up in his arms. “There, now you won’t fall. Keep your eyes closed missy,” he said when he saw her eyelids start to open.

“Sorry,” she shut her eyes and sighed. “Are we there yet?”

“Do not start that,” Tony groaned. “We’re almost there,” he smiled as he saw the destination come into view. “A few more minutes and you can open your eyes, until then, enjoy the ride. When we leave you’re carrying me.”

“Yeah right,” Andrea chuckled, settling in Tony’s arms.

“Alright,” Tony set her down on the ground easily and stood behind her. “Open your eyes,” he whispered in her ear.

Andrea opened her eyes and gasped, her hands covering her mouth. Tony’s back deck was softly lit with white lights he had strung up. A table was covered with a white cloth and a square lace piece sat in a diamond in the middle, its corners just touched the edge. A vase full of red and pink roses sat on the lace. Sprinkled on the table were red, purple, and white rose petals. The vase of roses was flanked by two burning white candles. Each plate had a wine glass sitting next to it.

“Oh Tony…” Tears sprung to her eyes. The scene was absolutely gorgeous. No one had ever done anything like this for her before. She had expected to be taken to one of the fancy restaurants in Charlotte, eaten dinner and went to his house or hers for a night cap. He was too good for her.

“You like it?” Tony asked softly turning her to face him. He searched her eyes looking for a hint. He saw a hint of fear in her eyes and he pulled her to him, holding her close.

“I love it Tony,” she whispered, sniffling, tightening her hold on him.

“Don’t cry,” Tony pulled back, bringing his hand up, he cupped her face, whipping away a tear that had escaped and rolled down her cheek.

“It’s just so beautiful…” Andrea whispered, meeting his eye. “This must have taken a long time to set up.”

“I’ve been thinking about this for weeks now,” Tony told her honestly. “But I would do anything for you, Andi, I love you.” He leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly. “I know that you are scared, hon. But you don’t have to be,” he pulled her back to him, resting his forehead against hers. “I love you more than anything in this world.”

“I love you too Tony,” she whispered, kissing him again.

“Let’s eat,” Tony escorted Andrea up the deck stairs and to the table. He pulled out her chair for her to sit. Once she was seated he pushed it in. “Let me get the food,” he kissed her once more before going into the kitchen.

“Do you need any help?”

“No, you just sit there and look beautiful,” Tony called as he grabbed the bowl of salad from the fridge and the bread from the oven. Balancing them in his hands, he pushed the sliding door open with his hip. He sat the food down on the table and went back to grabbed the ranch dressing from his fridge and also grabbing the bottle of Chenin-Blanc he had gotten especially for this night. He poured the wine into both their glasses before taking a seat.

“This is wonderful, Tony. Absolutely wonderful,” she told him as she started to eat her salad.

“I’m glad you like it,” Tony took her hand across the table, rubbing her fingers lightly.

“No one has every done anything like this, thank you,” she smiled.

Once they were finished with their salad, Tony gathered the dishes and took them inside, stacking them in the sink. He pulled the chicken from the oven and brought it outside.

“That looks delicious,” Andrea said she Tony put a piece of chicken on her plate, then his own.

“I hope it tastes as good as it looks,” he gave her a wink, taking the pan back inside. Next, he grabbed the pan of vegetable and potatoes, taking them outside. After he filled each of their plates he took them back in.

“Tony, I don’t know what to say. I wasn’t expecting all this,” she told him as he sat back down.

“Tonight is a special night. I couldn’t just take you out to some old restaurant.”

“Why is tonight so special?” She asked, looking at him. She began to get worried when he didn’t anything. “Tony?”

“I was going to wait until later tonight,” Tony slowly lifted his eyes and stared into her hazel ones.

“What’s wrong? What is it?” Andrea reached across the table taking his hand, giving him the strength to say what he needed to say.

“Andi, I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world,” Tony started. “I’m glad the guys before me didn’t realize what a wonderful woman you are and left you for me to snatch up. You’re the half that makes me whole. I wanna take care of you. I know you can make it on your own, but I’ll show you the love only a man can give. I’ll carry the weight of your world on my shoulders and share my blanket when the winds turn colder.”

Tears filled Andrea’s eyes as she listened to Tony’s words. They were the sweetest words that any many had ever spoken to her.

“For once in my life, I know what I’m living for,” Tony stood up and walked around the table. “I know it’s a long shot, baby. I know out love is true. If anyone can make it in this crazy world; I’m betting on me and you,” he reached into his pocket, producing a black velvet box. He took her hand and knelt down to one knee. “You’re gonna see the best is yet to come and tonight isn’t anything. There’s so much more. I wanna go all the way, Andi; you’re my best friend, my supporter, my cheerleader, my lover. I want to give you my name, make you my wife, mother of my children,” he opened the box revealing a sparkling diamond ring. “It’s a leap of faith we are taking here tonight, but the sun will still shine tomorrow. I’ll never give up on us; we have the kind of love that only happens once in a lifetime. Andrea, will you marry me?”

Andrea looked down at the beautiful engagement ring sparkling up at her. Her eyes met Tony, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Andrea?” Tony whispered, worriedly. His heart beat rapidly against his chest. He was afraid it was break from his chest cavity. 

“I love you Tony,” Andrea whispered, smiling. “Yes, I’ll marry you. You’d be a fool to think I would let you go,” she laughed.

Tony slipped the ring on her finger and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. “I love you,” he whispered in her eyes. He pulled back slightly, staring into her eyes.

“We’re getting married,” she smiled, still not believing. She held her hand up, looking at the ring now looking so perfect nestled on her hand. “It’s beautiful Tony.”

“Beautiful ring for a beautiful woman,” Tony kissed her softly.

I can see it in your eyes  
And feel it in your touch  
I know that you’re scared  
But you’ve never been this loved

It’s a long shot, baby  
I know it’s true  
But if anyone can make it  
I’m betting on me and you

Just keep on moving into me  
I know you’re gonna see  
The best is yet to come

Don’t fear it now  
We’re going all the way  
The sun is shining on a brand new day  
It’s a long way down  
And it’s a leap of faith  
But we’re never giving up  
Cuz I know we’ve got a once in a lifetime love

“You don’t have to help,” Tony told her as he handed her a plate he had just washed for her to dry.

“Tony, you put together this wonderful evening, it’s the least I can do,” she told him again. “I offered to wash and you dry.”

“You don’t need to put that ring in dirty dish water,” Tony told her.

“I could take it off, hon.”

“No!” Tony pulled the plug, letting the water drain out as he handed her the last glass. He rinsed the sink out and laid the dish rag over the center separating the two sinks. “You’re not taking that ring off ever,” he told her firmly.

“I won’t, I promise,” Andrea laid her towel on the counter, leaning over and placing a kiss on Tony’s lips. “Why don’t you go get comfortable in the living room and I’ll finish up in here. We’ll discuss your reward for tonight.”

“You saying ‘yes’ is enough,” Tony pulled her to him. “Let’s say we clean up later?”

“Another good idea, Stewart,” Andrea mumbled against his lips. 

Tony picked her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom.

“I expect this kind of treatment all of the time now,” she whispered, as he laid her down on the soft blankets that covered his bed.

“You’ll get this and so much more,” Tony promised kissing her lips softly, leaning over her. “We’re so lucky,” he whispered in between kisses. “Some people spend their whole life waiting for live like we have to come around and it never does.”

“I plan on holding on to it forever,” she broke the kiss on his lips and started kissing the underside of his jaw and neck. She rubbed her hands up and down his back, pulling his shirt from his dress pants. Once it was free, her hands immediately went under the fabric touching his skin.

“I think we are a little over clothes,” he mumbled, sitting up. He started unbuttoning his shirt, but Andrea’s fingers pushed his out of the way.

“Allow me,” she finished unbuttoning his shirt, her fingers caressing his skin as she did so. She placed kisses on his chest as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders. She snaked her arms around his neck, leaning forward to kiss him again.

Tony reached his hands around in search of a zipper but didn’t find one. He broke the kiss and stood up, pulling her off the bed. He knelt down and grabbed the bottom of her dress, slowly moving it up her body. As he pushed the dress up, he placed kisses on her body. He finally slipped the dress over her head, tossing it to the floor behind him. He smiled in appreciation at the lacy garments she wore.

“I love these,” he smiled, fingering the edge of her panties. “I like them better off though,”

“Not so fast,” she stopped his hand from removing her underwear. She leaned back on the bed and scooted up the head board, pulling Tony with her. She took his lips with hers, running her tongue along his bottom lip until he opened his mouth. Her tongue dived in, tangling with his as their kiss heated up.

Tony ran his hands down her sides, across her stomach and back up again. He stopped when he got to her breasts. He broke the kiss and made his way down her neck to the swell of her breasts. He took one in his mouth, sucking on it through the fabric while fondling the other. He reached behind her unclasping the bra and pushed it off her shoulders, tossing it to the floor.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, kissing her lips softly. He broke the kiss, leaning down to take a nipple in his mouth. His fingers worked to bring the other to a taunt peak. He switched breasts, giving the same loving.

Andrea moaned and arched her back, feeling warm liquid pool to her center. He always knew just what to do to her. She ran her fingernails down his back until she reached the top of his pants. Following the fabric around, she unbuckled his belt and zipper, slipping her hand inside.

“Oh…” Tony moaned feeling her hand cupping him. He leaned his head on her shoulder as she started caressing him, the pants not giving her much room. “Wait,” he whispered, removing her hand. He stood up and quickly removed himself from the rest of his clothes before leaning back over her.

“Make love to me, Tony,” She whispered pulling him down to her.

“All night long,” Tony told her and fingered the top of her panties. He pushed his hand inside the fabric, his fingers reaching her moist center. He parted her and dipped a finger inside, his thumb rubbing her clit.

“Oh Tony…” she closed her eyes, feeling passion coursing through her body. She bit her lip as Tony started moving his hand faster; bring her closer to the edge. “Oh yeah…” she started bucking her hips in rhythm. “Oh God, Tony,” she cried as she came, her body quivering. She opened her eyes and grinned. “Your turn,” she flipped them over.

“Have your way with me,” Tony grinned.

“I plan to,” she began kissing the underside of his jaw, his neck and shoulders as her hand moved down his body, wrapping around him.

Tony hissed and closed his eyes, grabbing the sheets in his fists.

Andrea smiled at his response as she made her way down his body. She licked his head as her hand worked the bas of him. She used her other hand to massage his balls.

“You keep that up and I’m not gonna last very long,” Tony mumbled.

She responded by taking him in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around him sucking as she pulled up, her teeth slightly grazing him, her hand still massaging his balls. She took him fully in her mouth a few more times before settling on a rhythm. She worked her hand at his base and sucked the top half.

“Andi…” Tony moaned, starting to thrust in her mouth. He clenched his eye shut as he reached his climax and exploded into her mouth.

She swallowed his juices and kissed her way back up his body and kissed him softly on the lips. He rolled them over, poised above her. She opened her legs, feeling his at her center.

“I love you,” he whispered kissing her softly.

“And I love you,” she stated and wrapped her legs around his waist as he slowly entered her. They established and rhythm, her meeting his thrusts. She clutched at his back, nails digging into his skin as she felt her climax coming closer. “Oh Tony…yeah…”

“Andi…” Tony grunted as he moved faster and harder. Her felt her muscles clenching around him as she went over the edge taking him with her. He collapsed on her body after releasing his load deep inside of her. When he caught his breath, he removed himself from her and lay on his side facing her. He grabbed the corners of the blankets and pushed them out from under their bodies. Once they were free, he pulled them up around Andrea and himself. He pulled her to his side, kissing her temple.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you,” Andrea snuggled against him, laying her head on his chest and let his heart lull her to sleep.

Everybody’s looking  
For what we’ve found  
Some wait their whole life  
And it never comes around  
So don’t hold back now  
Just let go of all you’ve ever known  
You can put your hand in mine

**26 years later**

Tony sat on the couch in the living room of his house in Charlotte, North Carolina, the placed he had called home for more than thirty years of his life. He always thought when he’d retiring from driving that he’d move back home to Indiana. But he and Andrea had started their own race team and it had made sense to continue to live in the middle of NASCAR country. 

Sighing he pushed himself off the couch and made his way over to the fireplace, fingering the picture frames that sat long the top of the mantel. A smile crossed his lips as he stared down at a picture of his eldest child. 

**flashback**

“Well, this is it girl,” Rachel smiled as she moved a few curls on Andrea’s hair. “I can’t believe you’re getting married!”

“Me neither,” Andrea grinned looking in the mirror at her dress. It was gorgeous.”

“Tony’s gonna love that dress.”

“I know. I can’t wait to see him.” She looked at Rachel. “He’s at the end of the aisle ain’t he?

“He’s there, don’t worry.” Rachel laughed. “I can’t believe I’m going home to that big old house now. It’s gonna be so weird without you there.” She started tearing up.

“Maybe I’ll find you a nice drive to hook you up with,” Andrea gave her a wink. “Don’t cry, you’ll make me start and I’ll ruin my make up!”

“That would be nice. Then we can create havoc together on the weekends.”

“I’ll get right on that, after the honeymoon and such, that’s on my list. Find you a man.”

“Alright, I’ll hold you to it,” Rachel grinned and gave her a hug. “Congratulations,” she whispered.

“Thanks,” Andrea smiled and took a deep breath. “Let’s do it.”

**

“Do you, Anthony Wayne Stewart take Andrea Leigh Reeves to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do you part?” 

“I do,” Tony whispered, sliding the ring onto Andrea’s finger, matching perfectly with the engagement ring. ‘I love you,’ he mouthed.

“Do you, Andrea Leigh Reeves, take Anthony Wayne Stewart to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish from this day forward until death do you part?”

“I do,” Andrea whispered as tears rolled down her cheek. She slid the silver band on Tony’s finger.

“By the power vested in me by the state of Indiana,” the preacher closed his bible. “I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Tony grinned and lifted her veil, wrapping his arms around her. “I love you Mrs. Stewart,” he whispered before kissing her.

“Our honeymoon awaits,” Tony whispered as he took her hand as they walked down the aisle towards the church doors.

“I can’t wait to go on this cruise,” Andrea smiled. “Sounds romantic,” she kissed him softly.

“It will be. I have a few surprises once we get on the ship,” Tony grinned, pulling her to him as they paused before the doors.

“What do you have up your sleeve?” Andrea looked at him.

“You’ll see,” Tony grinned. “You ready?”

“You betcha,” Andrea grinned and Tony nodded towards the two guys waiting at the doors. They walked out of the church, ducking as their guest threw rice grains at them. They made it to the limo where the driver had the door open. They waved to their friends and family before climbing into the back seat. “I’m gonna be picking rice out of my hair for weeks!”

Tony laughed rubbing his hands through his hair, knocking the rice out. “To the airport,” he called to the drive and put the screen up. “Just us now,” he growled, pulling her to him.

**

“Push honey,” Tony coached her as they sat in the hospital room, waiting for their first child to be born. He rubbed a cool washcloth on her head and she clutched his hand as another contraction hit. “Remember your breathing,” he told her, breathing along with her.

“You’re never touching me again, Tony,” Andrea growled at him when another contraction hit.

“I love you too, Sweetie,” Tony kissed her forehead. He bit his lip as she squeezed his hand even harder. ‘Easy honey, that’s my shifting hand,’ he thought. He left the comment unsaid afraid of what she’d do to him.

“I can see the head,” The doctor told them. “You’re almost there, Mrs. Stewart.”

“Come on baby, our baby is almost here,” Tony whispered.

Andrea gave another push and was told to stop pushing. The head was out and they worked quickly to suction the airway. Even with the epidural, she felt the burn of her walls being stretched. When they gave her the okay to push, she buckled down and pushed with everything she head and was rewarded with a cry as the baby slipped from the birth canal and into the doctor’s waiting arms.

“Dad, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?” 

“Yeah,” Tony said unable to wipe the grin off his mouth as he stared down at his daughter. He grabbed the scissors, cutting the cord where the doctor told him too. Once the nurse got her height and weight, she was cleaned up and wrapped in a hospital blanket.

“Here daddy,” she carefully passed the newborn baby into Tony’s arms.

“I’m your daddy,” Tony whispered as he walked back to the hospital bed, his daughter held close against him. “Here’s your momma,” he held her out; placing her in Andrea’s waiting arms.

“She’s so beautiful,” Andrea whispered, looking down at her daughter. “I love you,” she kissed the tiny forehead below the white cotton hat. “I love you,” she said looking up at her husband.

“I love you too,” Tony leaned forward, giving Andrea a kiss. He wrapped an arm around his wife’s back and the other around his child. “I’m the happiest man in the world.

**

“Here we are,” Tony squeezed Andrea’s as he looked in the rearview mirror, seeing the car seat. His newest child was nestled in the Winnie the Pooh, car seat underneath a plush baby blue blanket. ‘His son,’ he smiled at the thought. 

“Tony…” Andrea looked at the window seeing the driveway filled with cars. “Why are all these cars here?”

“I kinda told a few people what time we’d be home,” he smiled sheepishly as he pulled behind a red Silverado. 

“A few? Tony this is more than a few!” Andrea reached for the door handle, pushing the door open. 

“Honey, wait, let me help you,” he quickly jumped from the seat, rushing around the SUV to help his wife from the car. 

“Tony, I’m not up for entertaining a lot of people,” she told him as she watched him get Anthony Wayne Stewart, Jr. from the base.

“I’m sorry sweetie, just for an hour or two, they wanted to see the baby,” Tony pleaded with his wife as they made their way to the front door. “I promise I’ll get rid of them when you want me too.” 

“Alright,” Andrea relented, giving her husband a quick kiss. 

The front door was thrown open and a brown pony tailed girl launched herself at Tony.

“Daddy!” Bridget Jean squealed as Tony caught her with his free arm.

“Easy sweetie,” Tony told his three year old daughter, kissing the top of her head.

“Can I hold him, daddy?” Bridget wiggled to the floor, peering into the car seat at her sleeping brother.

“Not right now, baby, he’s sleeping,” Andrea told her daughter as they made their way into the house.

“Welcome home!” 

She started at the shouting and looked around the room, seeing members from Tony’s team along with other assorted members of Joe Gibbs Racing, with a few of Tony’s closest driver friends. 

“Did I mention I told them to carpool?” Tony grinned.

“Tony…” Andrea glared at him, but was cut off from a reply as she was pulled into a hug.

“You look worn out, hon,” Rachel told her friend. 

“I am, I was expecting to come home and sleep,” Andrea sighed looking around the room, seeing the dining room table littered with snacks. It didn’t look like anyone was leaving any time soon. 

“Tony wouldn’t listen. We tried to tell him to wait a few days before having everyone over,” Rachel chuckled. “He was just so damn excited.”

“I’ll give him hell later,” Andrea smiled watching as Tony took their son around the room, introducing him. She made her way to the couch and slowly eased herself down.

“We’ll he’s beautiful,” Rachel told Andrea as Tony brought the baby back to Andrea. “He looks like the both of you,” she commented, staring down at the small baby.

“You better watch out Dale,” Tony said as the guys opened up a celebratory beer.

“Why’s that?” Dale Earnhardt Junior asked, taking a drink of his beer.

“Because my friend, your wife is looking longingly at the baby,” Greg Zipadelli pointed out.

“What?” Dale looked over to where the females had gathered around the baby. “Shit…” he muttered seeing the look on Rachel’s face. 

“You’re next, bud man,” Denny Hamlin smirked. 

“I don’t think so,” Dale said as he finished his beer amidst the laughter.

**

“Tony?”

Tony started at the sound of his wife’s voice and he turned around. He smiled seeing his wife of twenty five years walking in the living room dressed in a black floor length gown. “You look beautiful, as always,” he took her hand, pulling her to him.

“You dressed up pretty good yourself,” Andrea smiled, reaching her hands up to straighten his tie before settling them on his shoulders. “We could always stay home.”

“And have Bridget and AJ here the minute we don’t show up? The phone will be ringing off the hook the whole night,” Tony said of their two children, Bridget who was twenty four and AJ, twenty. “They worked hard on this party.”

“We’ll run away tomorrow then,” Andrea winked, kissing him softly. “Do our own celebrating.”

“I like the sound of that,” Tony grinned as they moved from the living room, shutting the light off. In the foyer, he took her long black coat from the rack helping her into it. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Andrea grabbed her black purse and opened the door, walking to the black Tahoe sitting in the driveway. She smiled as Tony opened her door, helping her in the vehicle before climbing into the driver’s seat himself and pulling from the driveway, heading towards the hotel and to the ballroom where their 25th anniversary party was being held. 

“Happy anniversary, baby,” Tony took her hand giving it a squeeze as he pulled into valet at the hotel.

“Happy anniversary, Tony.”

I close my eyes and I see you standing right there  
I say ‘I do’ and they’re throwing rice in our hair  
Well the first one’s born  
And a brother comes along,  
And he’s got your smile  
I’ve been looking back on the life we’ve had  
I’m still by your side.


End file.
